You are mine
by alicebloodstainedblackrabbit.baskerville.vessalius
Summary: This is just a normal life/ love story. It somewhat contains fluff in future. Just read and rate, my first PH fanfic
1. Chapter 1

This is a PH fanfic. I do not own the Pandora Hearts, I am just a fan. This story is mainly AlicexOz and my first PH fanfic. Well enjoy!  
*************************************

A normal Monday busy morning were all students are cramming around. Well you should expect this cramming in MONDAY mornings when you are too tired to get up and hate to get up.

In the Vessalius' household:

"I need to go early, I might get late." Oz said  
"Are you sure you are leaving at this early?" Oscar asked  
"Well yeah, school is fun." Oz replied with that beamy smile of his  
"Ok. Then take care." Oscar said

Oz's P.O.V.

Well I really like going to school. It is fun like I am having a new adventure. My best friend Gil is also there and also Sharon, Echo, Elliot and Leo. I think that is the reason why I like school days than weekends.

Pandora Academy is not too near nor too far from our house. In fact, I can reach Pandora Academy 20 minutes by car and 30 minutes by walking. When I reach the gate, it is still silent because it is only 6:00 in the morning. I go to my classroom and found Leo, Elliot and Sharon already there.

"Good morning Oz." Sharon greeted  
"Morning..." Elliot and Leo said in unison  
"Good morning guys, well I can see that it's too early." I said  
"Yeah... it seems that few students are here at this time." Sharon said in a soft- mannered voice

I go to my seat and put my bag there. It's been three months when school opens and the seat on my back is always empty. I mean, sometimes the person who is sitted there is present but mostly not around.

"Is something wrong Oz?" Sharon asked  
"I am just wondering who is sitted on that seat behind me." I said  
"Hmmm... I don't have an idea. I never have the time to familiarize the faces of our classmates." Elliot said  
"Me too. But I can base on my peripheral vision that the one who is sitting there is a girl." Leo said  
"Hey shorty, why do you suddenly asked?" Elliot asked  
"I am just curious." I replied

30 minutes had passed and the room is half- filled. I don't understand why I am waiting fo the seat on my back to be occupied. Leo said that a girl is sitting on that seat. I wonder if she is cute. I admit that cute girls flock together here in our classroom. My thoughts are cut out when people outside started to fuss something that I don't understand.

"What's happening?" I asked  
"Don't have an idea." Elliot said  
"Then I think we should take a peek." Sharon said

We watch the happenings on the doorway and all the students are murmuring to each other. Can someone please tell me what is happening around.

"Yeah... that's a rare sight." a boy murmurs to a girl on his side  
"Excuse me, but may I ask what is this rare sight?" I asked  
"Just look on that walking girl." the boy said

When I look on the pathway, I found a girl walking with long dark brown hair with two side plaits. She has purple eyes and pale skin. She suddenly stops in front of us and gave us a 'if you don't move on my path i'll kill you' look.

5 minutes before the class starts and the people outside are still looking on that girl who is sitting behind me. So,problem solve, I know now who is the mystery person on my back. All of my classmates just get back inside of our room and some students coming from other sections are taking a picture of that girl and they are flooding inside.

"That girl seems to be popular." Elliot said  
"But how? I mean she's not always present in school to be popular." I said  
"Maybe because of her attitude. Maybe her being always absent in class gains the attention and interest of the students here." Leo explained

Everyone just shut up when our teacher Mr. Xerxes Break comes inside. He is always weird.

"My, my, my, who is in the class? What a rare sight of you Miss Alice." Mr. Break said  
"Shut up, stupid clown." the girl said

So, Alice is her name. I think I'll befriend her so that we can be that close.

"So what's the reason why the super famous B- rabbit comes to school?" Mr. Break asked again

She suddenly stands up and walks to the teacher's table. We suddenly heard a big slam which causes us to be shocked. Alice put her one hand on her hips and the one is onthe table.

"I don't care about they so- called education. I am just here because he asked me to do so. So stop annoying me Clown." she said  
"And who is that person?" asked with his malicious smile  
"Mind your own business. I will not tell you who is that person. Over my dead body." She said after slamming the door  
"Well, well,well, I think I pisses her off." Mr. Break said

I am still shock on what I have seen. But I am curious about why does she often attend school?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Alice's P.O.V.

That Clown really sucks. I want to strangle him until he dies. This school stuff is not fun like they said, it is very annoying especially those students who always takes out their camera and take a picture of mine. What's with them? It is not a big deal if I barely attend school. I just stay on the rooftop and not attend the class. This is the only place that I can have peace.

"It is lunch time. I think I should go back and get my bag." I said

I walk downstairs and go to my room. I found few students inside so I enter without getting any attention. I was about to pick my bag when someone tap me on my shoulder. He/ she will regret it.

"Uhmm... hello." a boy with a blonde hair and emerald green eyes said  
"What do you want?" I ask  
"I'm Oz. Oz Vessalius." he said  
"Who cares?" I said irritatedly  
"Uhmm.. would you like to join us eating lunch. It seems that you are always..." he cut his sentence  
"Alone? Yeah I know. I don't care about that. So just get out of my way." I said

Oz's .

Woah... this girl is tough. She didn't become affected of my charms. How rare. She then leaves us and vanish. She's pretty interesting but at the same time scary.

"What comes in your mind that you approach her?" Gil said  
"I am just interested on her." I said  
"I think your charms doesn't work at her." Sharon said  
"Yeah... I think so. Well let's get going. I want to spend lunch at the rooftop." I said

After we bought our food, I was surprised that the door is half- open. I think someone headed here before us. I think we can ask to share. When I open the door, I found a familiar figure. Long dark brown hair with two side plaits, it must be her.

"Oh hi..." I said

"Do you mind if we join you here?" I asked

"Is that a yes?"

"Thank you."

Wow, she really doesn't mind our presence here. She suddenly stands up and march to the door.

"Wait, are you going back to the room?" I asked calmly  
"Who says, I'm going back there. I'm leaving." She said  
"I see. Uhmm, can you tell me what's your name?"  
"Alice." she said  
"Well Alice, take care." I said

We continue eating after Alice left. She's a tough one but at least I manage to take her name.

"What's with you Oz?" Gil asked out of the blue  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, why do you ask her name?" Gil said  
"I am just interested that's all." I said  
"Is that really all?" Sharon said and then she giggled  
"Yeah..."  
"Oh... I guess I'm wrong that Oz Vessalius found her interesting becasue she is the only one who is not affected of your charms." Sharon said

I blushed a little on what Sharon said. I think that is not the reason after all or it is really the reason?  
******************************************

Sorry because this is short... By the way please rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who is Alice

Oz's P.O.V.

Another day. I am too excited that I ended up in school 5: 30. I go to our classroom and I am all alone. But after several minutes, Gil came. He has that 'we need to talk' look on his face.

"Good morning Gil!" I greeted  
"Morning too. Oz, I want to talk it to you. About yesterday." Gil said  
"What about yesterday?" I asked  
"Well, it is about the girl." Gil said  
"The girl? Alice?" I asked again  
"Yeah. Oz, it is not that I don't want you to make friends with her, but stay away from her." Gil said  
"But why? I think she's nice." I said  
"Please Oz. You don't know anything about her." Gil said  
"Well I'll try to keep distance." I said

Gil's P.O.V.

*FLASHBACK*

While I am walking on my way home, I found three high school students running away in horror. I don't mind it at all because I always end up seeing fights while walking home until a familiar girl with two side plaits came in their backs. I realize that it was her. That girl was Alice. Is she on a fight with high school students bigger than her?

"We're not doing it anymore! Please!"  
"I don't care." Alice said with a cold voice

The three high school students run as fast as they could. My feet are glued on the floor. I feel like I am dying. I am so nervous. Is this the reason why she is always absent in class?

"Oi Seaweed Head! You saw everything don't you?" she said  
I gulped in horror and then I saw her leaving. I was so shocked and scared at the same times. That girl is a horror.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

When I saw Oz in the room, I immediately tell him not to befriend Alice. But it seems it will not go on the way I want it. I know Oz. He is the type when you forbid him to do a thing he will definitely do it. But is it the real reason why she is always absent in school? Beating high school guys? What a lame reason?

Oz's P.O.V.

The class start and Alice is not here. She's absent again. I wonder why. And why does Gilbert doesn't want me to befriend Alice? Is something wrong with Alice? I think Alice is a nice girl and there's a good reason why she is always absent.

"Hey shorty!" Elliot said cutting my thoughts  
"Yep?" I asked  
"Looks like your backmate is absent again." Elliot said  
"Yeah... " I said  
"You wonder why?" Leo asked  
"I wonder why she is always absent. Gilbert also doesn't allow me to befriend her." I said  
"Gil is always protective. But I think we can ask Mr. Break about her." Sharon said  
"I am also interested on that girl too. She is really interesting." Elliot added  
"Wow Elliot. First time in the history of your life you become interested in someone." Leo said  
"I think we should go to Mr. Break  
_

In Break's Office:

"Why does all of you are here?" Break asked  
"Well, we are asking about our fellow classmate." Sharon said  
"Fellow classmate? Who?" Break asked  
"Alice." I said  
"Does the Vessalius boy interested in Ms. Alice." Break said  
"Not on the way you think Mr. Break." I replied  
"Well, if that's the case I'll tell what I know." Break said

Break started to tell all of his knowledge about Alice. While we are just having jaw drop on what we have learned.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT MR. BREAK!" Elliot said  
"Yep." Break said smiling sheepishly  
"But, why?" I asked  
"Well, I don't know the details. We can't take the part of her that she is a Baskerville. Baskerville's are business minded persons. Miss Alice, is a Baskerville, let me correct, the next head of the Baskerville clan that's why she is always absent."  
"Is her father and mother with her?" Sharon ask concerned  
"On that fact, Miss Alice's mother died when she was 10 and her father is always in business trips but manages some time to have bonding with her. While her father is always on business trips, she always take charge on the family's company here in Japan." Break said  
"She's too young for that right? I mean, a 14 year old girl manages a company?" Elliot said  
"Yeah she's too young. And too young to be as smart as a business personnel. She's advanced you know." Break said  
"I see. So how come she manages to cope up in our lessons and earn rank 6." Leo asked  
"As what I've said, she's too way advanced. Honestly, I always come in to the Baskerville Mansion in Japan to teach her." Break said  
"Is she getting extra- classes?" Leo asked  
"I think so. Her father prefers her to be home schooled in order to secure her safety but someone in the Vessalius family interferes on that." Break said  
"In my family? Who?" I asked  
"That's a big secret."  
************************************************** **

That's all for chapter 3... :)) Please review


End file.
